Magic Girls 10
Magic Girls 10: The Last Stand is a 2012 book. The official name for the book on the cover is "The Last Stand", but it was released under Magic Girls 10. It is the tenth in the Magic Girls book series. Author Ewe Loova said that when she released the book, she was undecided whether or not to write any more. Before its release she confirmed a main character, one of the Magic Girls, would die in the book. When the film was released later in the same year they changed the character from the book. The film, Magic Girls 10: The Finale, was the final film, whereas the book series will continue. Plot The book begins with a party at the Magic School. The girls have decided to enjoy any time that they have before any future problems arise. Martha The Fox Girl soon visits the group, and hands them a letter, with Emily taking it from her mouth. Martha runs away after deliviering it. Emily reads it out to the girls, and the letter states "The end is near". When Lily says that she is ready to die if she has to, the girls are raged as they think Amanda will be offended by this. Amanda gives Lily a semi-serious punch on the arm and says that she is fine with it. They can't decide if the letter means a battle or because they are all reaching 16, with Wendy having turned it already, as this means they now have the option of leaving the school, and if they stay they must mentor other students as they can no longer train. Wendy secretely wants to leave the school and become a model but decides not to tell the girls. During one night, Faye is asleep when a masked girl breaks into her room, using a sword to try and kill Faye. Ashley is took tired to help with the fight but Emily tries to fight her off. They realise that the masked girl is trying to get past them to Amandas room. Wendy enters the room and asks Lily to thunder bolt the roof, which she does, and Wendy uses a hurricane power to send the girl flying away in the storm. Amanda is annoyed that they didn't unmask the girl, but Faye and Emily remind her that they both almost died, and Amanda would have died next. Ashley hugs Amanda and they realise that they are lucky Amanda is alive. The following day, there is another attack on the school, when The Yellow Eyes appear. The Red Eyes appear during the battle and say that they are looking for "the one that they took". At first, the magic students think the Red Eyes are speaking to them, but they are seemingly speaking to the Yellow Eyes and appear to have followed them there. There is then a huge battle that breaks out at the school. Younger students soon give up and leave the more advanced students to battle. During the fight, Lily is helped by Flower Girl, who helps to save her life twice by poisoining two of the army members. One of the Red Eyes then creates a power ball and aims it at Lily. Seeing what is happening, she grabs Flower Girl who is facing in the other direction. Flower Girl realises what Lily is doing and punches her in the face, ducking down. Ashley responds with water putting the power ball out. One of the advanced witches flies past and removed the head of the Red Eye. While Ashley doesn't think much about the attack, Flower Girl finds it hard to concentrate and refuses to help Lily, horrified that Lily would kill one of her team members to save herself. Black Bag Girl doesn't realise that there is a battle and floats past Emily, who urges her to turn into a person or float away quickly. Black Bag Girl becomes a person and tries to hide behind Emily, who promises that she will help her during the find. At this point, a possessed Monty The Moth appears, flying at Laurels face. He now has Purple Eyes and she realises that they have recruited him. Distracted by Monty attacking her, she doesn't see someone walk past and stab Black Bag Girl. Emily is unsure what to do about Monty, when Stretchy Girl stretches over, grabs Monty, and crushes him in her hand. Emily is absolutely disgusted but also heartbroken. Amanda appears to see if Emily is okay, then noticed the black bag, ripped. They sob and lift her up, unsure if it would be suitable to put her in the bin or not. At the end of the battle, they decide to invade the Red Eyes tomorrow, for killing several of their students and friends. As they are now in charge of the schools army, Portal Girl has to let them pass by, but refuses to help them apart from blocking the portal from any possible attacks. As they invade the Red Eyes, they take many skilled witches along, and begin the battle for the first ever time. During the battle, Lily sees a skilled witch about to kill the Red Eyes leader. As she sees him about to die, she kills the witch rather than letting him die. He nods at her as if he expected her to save him, and she runs away. When the witch dies, she tells her twin that Lily killed her, and her twin rushes to the tell the other girls. They don't believe her and decide to find Lily and reunite with eachother. During the battle, Rosalie and her small group of friends appear and battle for fun. Rosalie changes into people from each team constantly to trick them into letting her live. During the battle, she witnesses one of the Purple Eyes at the battle, sending a strange purple smoke into her sister Katies throat, possessing her. The Unicorn Whipper appears once again and kills Red Eyes, Yellow Eyes, the newly joined Purple Eyes, as well as Magic School students. She whips them as she goes and seems to be having fun throughout the battle. By the end of the battle, The Red Eyes surrender, and the Yellow Eyes run away. The Purple Eyes leave before Rosalie can stop them. Eventually returning back to the Magic School, the army of 200 witches has lost many of its members, but they have managed to convince the Red Eyes to give up the fight. Faye soon recieves a letter from an unknown source telling her to meet them in a certain area. When she goes there, she meets Martha The Fox Girl there, who speaks to her for the first time. Martha tells her that her sister sent the letter and would be there soon. While Faye is confused, Martha says that she knows why she is there and understands why her sister needs her to be, but suggests Faye runs. Faye refuses and stays with Martha. Soon Marthas sister arrives and reveals that she was kidnapped by the Yellow Eyes army and had just been let go. She uses her Pausing Power to pause Faye, and murders Martha. When she unpauses Faye, she explains that Martha and her were kidnapped for their powers, but they realised how pathetic a Pausing Power could be, and how common it had become. Instead, they simply caged her. Soon though, Martha managed to escape, leaving her sister behind. Faye says that she will kill her on the spot, but her sister taunts her about her forgotten past. She soon explains to Faye the biggest twist in the storyline yet, that Alan from the hotel in the first book raised Faye from a baby until two years old, before giving her up for adoption. He later realised that his time with a magical baby had given him some powers, but extremely pathetic powers, and he became determined on getting the girls powers. Faye is still confused, but Marthas sister explains a huge twist, Alan is the leader of The Yellow Eyes army. Faye rushes back to the girls and explains what she has found out. Lily encourages her to get revenge on him for all that he has done, with Ashley agreeing, but Faye disagrees and says that she has made her decision and wants to leave the Magic School when she turns sixteen. This causes Wendy to announce her plans to do the same. Emily breaks down as she feels that the group are falling apart, and she'd hoped that would never happen. The twins are undecided on what they want to do, but also break down. The girls have a sleepover at an abandoned house to spend time together. While in the house, Katie transports herself into the house and says that Rosalie managed to unpossess her and has now turned again. The girls are confused by her happy mood and Amanda hits her with a fish, believing that she is still in fact possessed. They realise soon that she isn't and allow her to spend time with them for the night. There is a tragic accident the next morning, when the girls leave Katie asleep and go to skip about outside like they did as children. When playing with their powers, Faye accidently sends a fire bolt through the window, and it hits the fish. The fish soon explodes, and Katie is in the exploding house. She is later seen to have survived and is taken to hospital. It is soon the time for the girls to make their decision. The school celebrates the past six years, sometimes more, that the group of students have spent with them and the battles that they have won. During the ceremony, the Magic Girls recieve a letter asking them to meet in the Magic Gardens. Going together, they meet an angelic beautiful stunning breathtaking heartstopping girl, Power Girl. Although stories about Power Girl had always been sent around the school, they believed that she was a myth. She explains to them that she has been watching them since they got to the school, often helping them or making sure that things worked out, but hadn't had to help them for years as they had successfully made it through their school years together. She says that she wanted to meet the girls properly and for them to know where to find her if they ever needed her in their life journey. She puts a Silencer on the girls so none of them mention the meeting outwith the group of friends. On the way back to the school, the others go in, but Faye ends up walking and finds an abadoned baby. She picks her up and finds a note that explains her mother was a witch who accidently put a Pregnancy Spell on herself, but she didn't want her, and had left to the human world. Faye instantly feels that she has to care for the baby. While the others are inside, she rushes back to Power Girl, and makes the request for the unpowered baby to have 50% of her powers. Despite this taking a lot from Faye, Power Girl agrees, and the baby is named Lucy. Inside, the girls must make their decisions. Wendy goes on the stage to collect her leaving award, and confirms that she is returning to the human world. She then says that she has one last thing that she must do and asks Emily to come on stage. Taking Emilys hands, she says to the school that Emily is going to stay and become the strong leader that she really should be. Wendy leaves the stage and leaves Emily confused. Once Emily is off stage, Wendy and Emily go to Power Girl as Wendy requests, and Wendy asks if she can transfer all of her powers to Emily. As the powers mix well together, it is an easy thing to do, and Emily is soon even stronger. The girls soon all meet outside and confirm their plans with eachother. Faye says that she now knows her family are adoptive family members and she finds it hard to trust them after the reveal about Alan, but she will stay in the Magic World, and will bring up Bella. Wendy will return to the human world. Emily will stay and help to train younger students with their powers. Both twins will do the same as Emily and help others learn. As they announce their plans, Lily simply says "I'm sorry" and walks away from the girls. They are confused by this but she ignores them as she walks away out of the school gates. In the following chapter, it is the next day, and the students are all leaving the school. Kameesta is waiting on the school gates, perched there angrily. She is waiting for Amanda to come out of the school and is holding a picture of her, angrily chewing it up and swallowing it. After doing so, she is so enraged and has to find a release for the anger. She spots Flower Girl skipping out of the gates with a bunch of flowers, returning to the human world, and she sends a flood towards her. Flower Girl is drowned and the water vanishes once the job is done. Kameesta jumps down and begins walking in the gates. Stretchy Girl, also returning home, tries to stop her. Kameesta bites her neck and kills her, stretching her arms out and laughing. She then waits for Amanda. Meanwhile, Lily has decided that she is actually truly evil, and must turn to the dark side. She renames herself as The White Queen and recruits an army of the strongest Red, Yellow, and Purple Eyes. As the Purple Eye army is so small, all of them end up joining her evil army. The army soon invade and kill all of the Red Eyes, including the leader she earlier saved. They then attack the Yellow Eyes and murder them. Lily decides to kill Alan himself, finding him in a box room that he has stayed hidden in. With dark final words, she strikes him with a lightning bolt, killing him for Fayes revenge as well as out of despise and hate. She promises not to attack innocent people but her army snigger, as es she, as if they don't completely believe that. Back at the school, Kameesta finds the twins bonding with a group of newly arrived students, who they plan on helping by training them when the school starts again. She is preparing to kill Amanda and her eyes go even more red. While the twins are giggling and enjoying time with the new students, one of them accidently fires a gun during training, and hits Amanda. They are shocked and scatter. Meanwhile, Ashley gasps and covers her mouth, waiting for something to happen. Amanda is confused by the panic and Ashley points out that Amanda has been shot. Her last word is, "Eh? What?", and she slowly fades away completely. Ashley is hysterical and rushes to Power Girl. When she gets there, Power Girl tells her that Amanda had been dead since Lily shot her, but Power Girl brought her back as the girls needed their sixth member. She said that it was only a matter of time before Amanda was somehow killed. Ashley tries to lunge at Power Girl and attack her, but she floats away. Ashley shouts for her to come down, falls, and rolls sadly in the grass. Emily appears and tries to stop the rolling, holding Ashley and "shhh! shhh! shh SHHHH"ing her. Ashley pulls away from Emily and runs to the human world. Once there, she finds Amandas grave. She sobs and hugs the gravestone. The book ends with a two page chapter. Emily is doing well at the school and is considered a Magic Leader. Ashley walks into Emilys bedroom, holding a gun, and asks her to help find The White Queen. Characters Amanda Waters Ashley Waters Emily Earth Faye Fire Lily Lightning Wendy Weather